Freckles
Freckles is one of Pongo and Perdita's original fifteen puppies in the One Hundred and One Dalmatians franchise. He speaks in the first film, although it is unknown which actor did his voice. Appearances ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians Freckles was one of the original fifteen puppies in the movie. His name comes from the spots sprinkled around his nose, resembling freckles. He is shown to be playful and usually responsible about anything that's going to happen. Freckles is often noted to be the Dalmatian who sits on Pongo's head as he and his siblings are watching ''The Thunderbolt Adventure Hour. He sometimes asks his father what the characters are going to do. However, Pongo usually replies by telling him to wait and see. He then comments on a bullet that Dirty Dawson fires, missing Thunderbolt, and then leans onto Pongo's muzzle when all his brothers and sisters are barking, watching Thunderbolt wrestling with Dawson. Like his siblings, he was kidnapped by Jasper and Horace for Cruella to be made into a fur coat. He and the rest of the pups are then rescued, and when Pongo instructs the other Dalmatians to cover themselves in soot, Freckles is addressed by name by one of his siblings and comments how "He always wanted to get good and dirty!" He and the rest of the pups end up making it home before Cruella nabs them where Nanny dusts off the soot covering him and the rest of the siblings. Freckles and his family later move to a bigger plantation in the country so he and his family can roam freely. ''101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Freckles, like the other puppies except Patch, gets a much smaller role in the second movie. He and his family move away from London into their new home at Cherry Tree Farm. After they arrive at the farm, Freckles is seen chasing a frog; however, he lands on a lily pad and falls through it, plunging into the water. Freckles is later referred to by name when he is playing with the laundry that Anita is bringing in. Later, he and his siblings are captured again and brought to Lars' studio so Cruella can kill them. When no one is looking, Patch helps them escape, and Freckles can be seen amongst the Dalmatians during the bus chase. They later return home and become guests on Thunderbolt's TV series. 101 Dalmatians: The Series Freckles was not an official character in the show, main or supporting; however, he appears briefly in "You Say It's Your Birthday". When Roger is bringing his old things onto the Dalmatian bus to be donated, Freckles (or a facsimile of him) is seen running to get out of the way. House of Mouse Like the other pups, Freckles could be spotted by his trademark feature would be his face having far more spots than his siblings. Disney Junior Freckles and Lucky appear in Disney Junior bumpers where they are seen playing around with each other. These are non-speaking roles. On one occasion, Freckles was able to find Lucky in an alley by following his muddy paw prints. When it was Freckles' turn to hide, he hid amongst a group of other dogs. Lucky was able to use a photograph to help find Freckles. He is also more hygiene conscious than Lucky, as Freckles is at first shocked to see Lucky enter the house without wiping his paws. He then barks to Lucky, trying to remind him to do so, and even shows Lucky how to do it. He and Lucky also learn how to play the piano together with their paws, and the two try to play in harmony together. Star Search When the Dalmatians learn that Thunderbolt is making an appearance in the park, Lucky and Freckles make their way there, concerning Perdita and having her and Sergeant Tibbs go look for them. The two meet a bully canine, and while Tibbs tries to defend them, the two Dalmatian pups bark at him when the bully insults Thunderbolt. When Pongo is able to defeat the bully canine, Lucky and Freckles meet Thunderbolt who tells the two how their parents are as much of heroes as he is. Trivia *While Freckles did not make an appearance in the live-action films, the dog who played Dipstick in ''102 Dalmatians was named Freckles. *In the movies, Freckles' collar is red. In Star Search, the Disney Junior shorts, and possibly "You Say It's Your Birthday", it is blue. es:Pecas ru:Веснушка Category:Dogs Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Tritagonists Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Siblings